Forgetting Daddy - The Future Is Now.
by Calen
Summary: Someone looks back on the past, so they can move on with his life.


Title: Forgetting Daddy / The Future Is Now.  
  
Author: Calen  
  
E-Mail: Calen2k@hotmail.com  
  
15/11/01  
Disclaimer: BTVS belongs to Joss and all those companies upn.wb.fox. and other's.  
  
Category: ?/?  
  
Spoilers: None yet.  
  
Summery: Someone looks back on the past, so they can move on with his life.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Sure, just let me know first.  
  
Notes: This just popped into my head last night, so it was a quick-write.  
  
  
  
  
All My Life  
  
Pouring himself a shot of whiskey he looked around the bar, a few people were in the booths, just laying back against the walls or leaning back against the seats. Turning back to the barman, who was leaning against the back of the bar he poured himself another whiskey before sighing then took out a thick gold necklace he was wearing underneath his shirt and grasped it.  
  
"When I was young, I looked on life with wonder. I guess all kids looked at it that way." he smiled. "Meeting other kids, seeing things they've never seen before, trying new things. Having people to love you. Look after you. I was happy then, I guess. Then twenty-six years ago, June 18th, I turned four.  
  
Some people have trouble remembering things that happened yesterday, let alone years ago. Normally I am on of the prior, but one event, I remember better than any. The day I turned four, the day my father died. The day Alexander Harris died.  
  
  
I remember his face. His deep brown eyes…   
  
((Flashback))  
  
"Heya champ, how's my birthday boy," his father cooed before picking him up and swinging him round and placing him on his shoulders. Giggling at his daddies antic's he grabbed a hand full of his daddy's hair hanging on. His daddy laughed, and said not too tight big guy, I'm not strong enough to take the mighty grip he finished taking him of his shoulders then began to tickled him all over.   
  
"You're not tired? Well do you know what your big strong daddy did yesterday champ? I took on some of those big bad, baad guys. Buffy helped I have to admit...a little." he said.   
  
"Bluffy," he replied happily not yet around to saying her name properly. His daddy laughed at his reply and he in turn started giggling all over again just because his daddy was.  
  
"Oh so I only helped a little did I?" he heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Yes Bluffy, I was the one that fought the big bad baaad guys, you only helped. A little." his daddy replied turning around and grinning.   
  
"Are you sure," the person replied. It was Bluffy.  
  
"Bluffy," he squealed happily.  
  
"Hiya baby," she said to him waving with a smile. Turning back to his daddy, who just looked at her, then started laughing. Smirking back she said,  
  
"Oh I'll give you something to laugh about Alexander LaVelle Harris."   
  
"Hey Bluffy that's not very nic...." he didn't get a chance to finish cause she pounced on him and started to tickle him, both of them rolling all over the floor.  
  
"...haha...no...ha...oo...no...sto..Blu...Buff..hon...swee.." hearing a small giggle they turned to him and then smiled.  
  
Bluffy smiled then said,  
  
"He looks so much like his mother Xan." his father smiled sadly before replying.  
  
"Yeah hon. I know. It's hard sometimes.... just thinking about it. But you, you make it so much easier...I love you."  
  
"I love you too Xande...." she didn't get to finish because something banged at the door then barrelled their way in, knocking it down. He saw his daddy get up quickly, scooping him up...he and Bluffy were talking to fast...he couldn't understand what they were saying. But he saw the things that had come into the room and he started crying. His daddy just rushed out of the room carrying him.   
  
As soon as they came into another room, he saw some thing coming in through the window and so did his daddy who tried to turn and run back the other way. He wasn't fast enough...he felt himself tumbling to the ground, hitting his head. He began to cry harder. He felt himself be picked up again...but this wasn't his daddy. Looking up he saw the thing...it did nothing to stifle his cries.   
  
He saw his daddy being dragged behind him. He saw Bluffy trying to fight the other things. He saw her scream when she saw he him and his daddy, then fight harder. He then saw his daddy thrust in front of him as he was handed to another   
one of the things. Then the one holding him, pulled his daddies head back and grinned at him...then at Bluffy before plunging his hand through his daddy. He was still crying as the hand was pulled out. He heard Bluffy scream as she saw what had happened. He knew his daddy would be alright, his daddy was super strong, nothing could hurt him.   
  
Bluffy tried to run to his daddy, but was knocked back…she went through the wall. He looked back to his daddy and saw that he was still moving. See...he knew he couldn't be hurt. But then he saw the thing lift his foot up high and stomp down on his daddy's head. His foot crunched when it went flat against the floor. He heard Bluffy scream again, but he still knew his daddy was fine. He saw her crawling from the hole in the wall. He saw her look at him as the things fled through the door, hearing some wailing sounds in the distance. He saw her fading from site. He saw his daddy fading from sight. Then he knew. And he cried even louder.  
  
The thing that was carrying him looked at him and grinned. Some doors to a van outside opened up and then he felt himself flung into the it, hitting his head on the side of the vans interior.... he saw the thing grinning face again and before he blacked out he heard it say, "Yessss we have big plansss for youu little one...ssss..." before the darkness claimed him...in more ways than one.  
  
  
  
Present Day.  
  
The guy looked up at the barman and finished,  
  
"I was rescued." he smiled.   
  
"I grew up...knowing what was out there. I learnt to fight, she taught me to fight. She showed me what I was meant to do. Who I truly am. My ...." he didn't finish, instead just grasped his necklace and felt something emanate from it.  
  
Looking around the bar again he smirked before pressing a button on his wrist plate, then spoke into it.   
  
"Trak'tar?" He spoke.  
  
"Yes milord," came the reply.   
  
"I have secured the bar on Fifth Avenue. Come here to collect the meat for processing."  
  
Getting up off the stool, he brushed himself down smiling at the bloody fist shaped holes in the chests of the people in the booths. Slapping a twenty on the bar top he jogged the barman who fell lifelessly to the ground the blood from the gaping hole in his chest splattering the floor.  
  
Turning around and walking towards the door he said,  
  
"Thanks for listening,"   
  
Feeling a smirk coming on, he let it show. He felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders, nothing could hold him back now. 'I feel like a new man,' he thought as he stepped outside to look at the fiery red sky above. I am finally ready to free the world of the pestilence of the human scum.... just like he was born to do.  
  
  
End.... 


End file.
